Green Eyed Girl
by daydreamer1111
Summary: Bella's insecurities have gotten the better of her lately. she finally cracks under the pressure of dating the perfect immortal.
1. chapter 1

Edward and I were rushing into school, him basically carrying me with his one arm that was wrapped around my waist. It was raining, like it normally does, but the temperature was unusually low for Spring. We were still quite a distance away from the school when Edward noticed a girl from our grade, Sarah.

Sarah was a quiet girl, who kept to herself. It wasn't that she wasn't welomed into any groups, just the opposite. She was quite beautiful, with her light olive skin tone, hazel eyes, and long espresso colored hair. Sarah was also quite petite in height and frame. Naturally thin, but curvy. So, of course it was her own lack of self esteem that made her an outcast.

Edward seemed to note her shivering in the rain, barely unable to move her tiny limbs to walk the rest of the way to school. Sarah tried to subtly peek at us, but with Edwards mind reading and, not to mention, impressive vampire senses, her glance did not go unnoticed. He considered her struggles for a moment before leaving me.

I watched as he put his jacket around her shoulders. She declined at first, glancing self-consciously between us. Even though i felt a little bad that she was chilled, i couldnt bring myself to reassure her. When he insisted she take it, she flashed him the most warmest of smiles. He graced her with one as well, then hurried back to me.

"Poor girl was so cold I could hardly feel heat from her," Edward muttered, shaking his head a little.

We made it into the school before Sarah, but she quickly caught up.

"Ed - Edward, I just wanted to give you your jacket back." Was she purposely making her voice into a husky whisper? She tentatively held out his jacket with two hands.

"Thank you, Sarah. I hope it helped at least a little." He offered a tight smile and I knew why. He was afraid that the inside had been too cold.

"Oh yes.." There was an akward scilence for a moment before we said our goodbyes and headed to class. Edward and I had English together. I walked in aggravated silence before Edward gushed, "That was kind of her to hurry it back to me. She had to rile up a lot of nerve to do it, I might add." He looked almost proud.

"Yeah, I know how intimidating that can be," I feigned a laugh. " I can't believe she caught up to us like that." I can't believe she can move those short legs of hers that fast. I felt terrible as soon as I thought it! What is wrong with me today. Edward laughed and informed me she had to sprint.

The rest of the day went okay, but the morning still left me tainted. Edward rarely acknowledged other humans. Why now? For beautiful, perfect, Sarah. Lately I've felt a little green. It seemed as if wherever we went some female had to make their move. Some even acted as if I were invisible. But he'd always made a point to reassure me that I was the one he wanted. Forever.

I refused to start any conversation with Edward during the car ride home, and he didn't start any either. The once companionable silence we shared now rang in my ears in the most taunting of ways. It filled my head with words that were never spoken. When he pulled into my drive I hopped out of the car without so much as a glance toward him. I stalked inside and locked the door behind me. I knew it was all juvenile, but I didn't care! For once I was happy it was friday, and that I didn't have to see Edward all weekend.


	2. 2

**AN: Sorry it's been forever, but I truly don't know where to take this story! I'm open to ideas lol.**

When I reach my bedroom, it suddenly occurred to me that Edward pay no mind to my gloomy mood. It was a even greater surprise when I realized he didn't follow, me meet me in my room, or try to Dazzle information out of me. I sprinted to the window to find an empty driveway. My heart begin to flutter especially quick, and a thin sheet of sweat broke out on my forehead.

 _Ugh, he doesn't even care. Does he still love me? He must not. Why would he, he knows he can get anyone. He doesn't care about me anymore._

These poisonous thoughts plagued my mind for the rest of the night. Even while I attenpted eat dinner with Charlie, my head wouldn't rest. I excused myself, leaving an untouched plate of pasta, not bothering to pick it up. Charlie was studying me, no doubt, but didn't pry. "Night, kid. Love ya," was his parting words of the evening.

I resisted self pitying as much as I could, though it was difficult to not feel miserable while I sat alone on my bed. The only light to full my room was the moon from a rare clear night sky. I decided to glance at my cell. A hopeful smile touched my lips when I noticed two new messages. I opened them. They were from Sarah. How odd.

 ** _"Hey Bella!:) Hope today wasn't too akward. You are one lucky girl. Edward is a true gentleman, from like the olden days or something! "_** I snorted, caught up in the irony. The next text wasn't as amusing.

" ** _Um I noticed you two seemed kinda distant today. Actually everyone did. Jessica Stanley even said she might go for him. Just letting you know since you've always been so nice."_** Angry tears spilled from my eyes. _What is happening?_ I didn't bother to reply. Instead, I through my face down in the pillow, and gratefully dozed off.


	3. 3

I don't own any of S. MEYERS characters or POE'S poem at the end.

CHAPTER 3

Unfortunately, there is not escape. Even in my dreams. My feet wandered aimlessly across the mossy forest floor. They were blue from the cold, and my aggressive breathing fogged infront of me. My mind had no idea where it was headed, but my body was being guided by some invisible force.

The moon was centered directly ahead, and I noticed it created a silhouette.

 _Bella..._ _Bella..._ _Bella..._ _It whispered all around me, never ceasing. As I drew nearer, another body came into view. It was a woman in a long dress. The white chiffon lightly lifted from a breeze. She began to grip desperately onto the shadow beside her. Now I could go no further, forced to watch this frail woman beg and wail, unable to help her. Only a few feet away now, I saw it was Edward and I! Suddenly, he was in front of me, holding me by the face, one hand on each side. Slowly he leaned down to my ear._ _"Oh, lady dear, hast thou no fear?_ _Why and whay art thou dreaming here?"_ _The soft purr of his voice melting those words to venom._ Yes. I was afraid.


End file.
